Chained Angel
by blackagness
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman is the king of Paradis,the island where the surviving humankind shields away from the Titans,behind the Walls.One day his counselor ,Commander Erwin buys him an Unwanted Slave girl to release his stress on.At first he doesn't care about the mysterious broken girl,but READ for more.Master x Slave. Eventual Levi x OC.Rated M just in case.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1-"New Slave."

 **Hi there, this is my first FanFiction story.**

 **Warning - Master x Slave relationship.**

 **Disclaimer :** **I don't own anything beside my OC and storyline.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Stefanie ***

King Levi was pacing back and forth. Too bored of the atmosphere over here, too tired of idiots and of the foolishness of people. The idea of him being the king doesn't enchant him so much ,even thought so many people would kill to be in his place. They just don't know the behinds of being a king. The stress from the work he have to do on a daily basis to rule a country. The concern he has for the safety of the country and for Titans. He was also Humanity's strongest and the captain of Survey Corps. And of course the Captain of a squad ,some idiots he has to babysit everyday. But people still thought that with having so many titles, ruling the country and owning such a treasure as he does,at such a young age (26) he have a perfect life. Besides, he have his looks that a lot of women would kill to be with him. Perfect. But they don't know the stress with which he has to cope everyday.

He lives in a giant old luxury castle with his squad and his most trusted man and counselor, Commander Erwin.The castle is always kept tidy, by the high crazy standards of the Humanity's strongest aka King Levi. There are some maids around and a lot of servants to do the cleaning. Of course if you're an unlucky fresh cadet in Survey Corps who just happens to be in some deep shit and in Levi's office, you will have some rough time scrubbing the shit out of the castle's floors to the crazy bastard's ( don't call him this way in his presence ) standards. And if he doesn't like your work or you forgot a spot, you'll have to redo it. That's the thing around here.

This is a county were slavery is legal but you couldn't own a slave unless you had a rank in society,or you were very rich. Slaves are kind of very expensive too. Owning one is a sign of wealth.

Levi, even if he's the king didn't necessary approve of it but he just didn't see slavery being so wrong to be actually worth abolishing. So he didn't do nothing about it and let it be. Furthermore, abolishing it would mean making a new law, approvements, signatures and way too many bunches of papers than it's worth. So slavery is legal. But Levi didn't see the wrong in it because he didn't have to deal with it directly. He have never owned slave and he certainly doesn't plan to,ever. He doesn't need another being around to babysit ,he already have his squad and the fresh soldiers that joined Survey Corps (idiotic brave youngsters).

Furthermore he liked silence and loneliness as much as he can have it. Erwin already suggested a thousand times that Levi should buy some pet to keep him company and as he can remember, the blond commander even suggested buying a slave once, even of just for company. But Levi didn't even give a thought to it and went back to his paperwork.

SLSLSLSLSLSL

Levi's POV.

"Levi! Levi!" I hear someone call me from the halls. "Levi freak!!!'' When I hear 'freak' I realize is just Erwin. Lucky him, if someone else called me that they would clean the whole castle to their death.

I still didn't get out of bed even if it must be something important he came to tell me. I want to annoy that blonde idiot who think he can boss me around. Then I hear the door opening and Erwin coming in.

"Levi? What the hell you still in bed?!"

"Can't a king take some time off?" I said noticing I sound kind of sleepy.

"Nevermind it's something important i have to show you." Erwin said in a serious tone while I was getting out of the bed.

"Ah okay. But first,I need breakfast." I said trying to sound as bored as possible. Then I see Erwin snap his finger and a servant appears holding a tray of food. She put it on the nightstand, bowed deeply and left. I started eating.It wasn't like I wasn't used with people all around being there full filing this kind of needs, like food, or to bowing. Recently I've become the king after all. I can't really complain but sometimes I can't stand bowing or kneeling.It gets annoying. I eat a piece of fruit and a bit of toast and drink some coffee and then I start changing my clothes not minding Erwin in the room. He again started taking me with the "you should eat more" thing. Who he think he is to boss me around.

"So what was so important you had to show me?" I ask Erwin while we walk on the halls having lots of persons, servants or soldiers greeting me using that shit formalities and my statuses. I ignore them all.

Erwin smiles at me and says nothing. How he dare ignore me.

"Hey I asked a damn question!" I snap at him.

"Just wait and you will see." he simply says while we walk in the great hall. Again I ignore everyone there, pretending they don't exist and just wait for what Erwin's got to show me so important. Then I see it. There's a tall man in armour, soldier standing in the middle of the great Hall that we approach. Well Erwin is approaching him and I'm just following him. The man greets Erwin then looks at me pretending he see me just now as an excuse for not greeting me first. Pathetic.

"Oh hello, your Highness." he bows showing respect.

"Tch." is all I say disgusted not missing Erwin's disapproving look.

Returning my eyes to the strange man who keeps talking to Erwin and secretly stealing some glances toward me ,probably judging my heigh ,idiot, I notice something. Behind the man, bound and chained kneels a young girl,probably teenager, quietly. I bend to take a better look,frowning as I notice she was so freaking skinny and dirty. A slave.

"What's up?" I turn to Erwin annoyed ,crossing my hands over my chest. "Did you purchase a new servant?"

"No,not a servant. She's a slave." Erwin said pointing to the girl. "And she's yours."

"No,that's impossible ,I never signed for a slave." I say disinterested.

"Yes you did." Erwin smiles.A smart smile. "Anyway you're to take _it,_ no complain.And you may leave." he beckoned to the man who handed the leash of the slave to Erwin and he left fastly. Maybe because of the death glare I threw him. I was so mad and annoyed with Erwin right now. I don't know when but the idiot fooled me in signing for this slave,without me realising. All because he wanted me to have some shit companion.

The slave was so quiet that I almost forgot her existence. She had her head bowed low and her dark brown unkempt hair covering her face. She had filth and bruises all over her skin on her shoulders as much as I could see ,and was wearing some old dress,rag. So filthy.

I already hated this slave for dirtying my floor. Maybe I would have Erwin on his knees and elbows cleaning the shit and filth this slave left on the floor. That would be interesting, I need revenge on the bitch.

"Ah I can't believe you bought me an useless slave." I groan wanting to punch Erwin while I notice the little _thing_ on the floor flinch slightly. Did I offend her? I wonder ,amused at the slave's reaction.

"Well I did and she's all yours to do whatever you want with so I'll leave you two alone. Have fun.Bye." the blonde bitch said, showed me a smirk and walked so fast I didn't have time to say something else. Now I had to deal with a slave. I couldn't just leave her outside or free her, could I? I am the king of course I fucking can. I'll have to have a tough discussion with Erwin first.

 _I can't fucking believe he bought me a slave._

 **TBC... maybe.Should I continue?**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think so far!!! Stefanie** *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- "Shadow"

 _So hello, here it is the chapter 2 of this story. Still no reviews but I hope some that read will take time to review if you like my story. It would be nice and motivating :)_

 _Warning : Master/Slave relationship._

 _Btw I don't own anything._

Please Enjoy!

_

Levi was pacing around the Great Hall ,nervous. He did that for like an hour.Of course,he could just throw away the slave, slaves were seen as things anyway. He could do anything,just make her a servant over here, or even free her. He was the fucking Great King. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that throwing a slave away would be seen as a weakness.Like he couldn't deal with a slave, they were some responsibility too. Of course he could ,he's the strongest soldier of humanity isn't him?

He knows why Erwin bought him a slave.He just wanted to piss him off like he wasn't already very busy. Sometimes he just wanted to fire the commander but wouldn't that be seen as a weakness too? Furthermore, that man is the reasons why he's here, if it wasn't for him he would still be living undergrounds with Farlan and Isabel. He miss them too.So much. Since they died something in him was always broken.He felt loneliness, and even if he had his squad,and Petra, still something wasn't complete.

So that's too why Erwin found it necessary to buy him a slave. Another being to be around,and to be always around. Because the slave girl was dependent on him and he owned her. She would be always around doing anything his mind would deem she should do. But still, a slave...They were under humans. They were trained like dogs.

But isn't that what Levi wanted? Someone who would fucking obey him like crazy,like their life was on the line?

Still,you couldn't even have

a normal conversation with a slave...

But should you? No of course, slaves were here just to be used. Their life's purpose was to serve their master. They mostly weren't even educated or even taught to write and read.

 _Still a slave..._

The slave girl was still kneeling down there like she was some statue. Chained and never moving ,not even a muscle. Levi glanced curious a few times, and he never saw her moving. Is she even breathing? Levi wondered and bent down to look closer. She was still very still even if she felt he was near him she tried to be as still as possible and keep her breathing.

Maybe she is just scared. Pathetic.

"What's your name?" Levi asked calmly and turned around so if she would decide to look up she would be facing his behind.

But then silence. She didn't speak.

"Hm.I expect answers,slave." Levi turned around,annoyed.

The girl raised her face, while covering it with her palms. Like she wanted to hide something.

"S-Shadow" she finally spoke,so soft that was barely audible. Weird name, Levi thought. She was still covering her face with her palms. Furthermore her long waived,dirty dark hair was covering the sides of her face. Levi could see she got quite some tits there. She was busty. He could even see her nipples through the rag dress she was wearing. And he as well could see scars and wounds. She wasn't properly taken care of, and that's understandable considering her status.

"Hm. So you decided to follow my order and spoke.You'd better. So,now listen up. I'm sure you already know who I am.Let's just establish the way the things are around here. So here are my rules: rule 1: you're not allowed to go outside unless you're with me or I approved so. Rule 2. You will do everything I say,and obey my orders without complaints or there will be consequences. Rule 3: Never lie to me. If you do ,your life will be turned in a living hell. Rule 4: never think of running away or betraying me. If you do just know you're signing your death sentence. And never call me anything else beside "Master" or "Corporal Levi". If you do something wrong you'll be punished." Levi explained it hoping she was listening because he wouldn't explain it again.

"Understood!?" he asked sternly. She nodded slightly.

"Show me your face." Levi demanded.

"And that's an order!" he added seeing she didn't move.

Now she couldn't disobey so she took her palms off of her face and tried to stop her tears. She had been crying. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me,slave." Levi ordered sternly.

She was breathing heavily but opened her eyes and tried her best to look up at him.

The first thought that struck Levi when he saw her face was that she was pretty. Even after she cried,with scars and after she's been through in her slave life,she was pretty. She had black eyes and some thin lips. And olive skin tone. But Levi shrugged the thought off.

Levi wanted to order her to stand up but he remember she was chained. He kneeled beside her noticing how the girl was averting her eyes and how she was keeping her breath. Slaves are pathetic ,he knew. He unchained her, but he left the slave collar on her neck.

Then he decide he should go back to his paperwork and she needed some time to adjust anyway,so he shoved her in the hands of the maids to prepare her,bathe her and show her the around ,and even teach her Cooking in case she didn't know. Her chores would be mainly concerning Levi,as his personal slave. She would clean his rooms and his office. She would assist him with his paperwork's and do any other thing he would deem her to. Anything.And she had no right to complain under him.

Levi would not torture her and of course he would not spoil her. Simply the way she will be treated will reflect her behaviour. He would treat her as she deserves. So accordingly, if she's a good girl she would get privileges, if she's bad,she would lose something or win some cleaning sessions. Levi will play fair. He would treat her humanely, never forgetting she's a slave.

Shadow's POV.

After I've been handed to the other maids working at the palace , i had been taken care of, I had a good bath, they even gave me medical attention and I hardly remember the last time I wore something so clean and soft, and new, or the last time I have eaten something so delicious,if I have ever at all. I can't remember the last time I felt so well.

But, even though this, my life was getting worse too. Cause now I was to be the king's personal slave. King Corporal Lance Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest. He have so much power. All my past masters had power over me,but the New Master was the king and the strongest soldier also. Now I was his slave and had to obey his every wish. All I can say,I'm dead.

My life's always been so hard… And I fear Levi. So much. I'm feeling so uncomfortable around him. I can't to not admin he's got… quite looks and he's kind of hot. I'm just lucky they can't read minds or I'd be beheaded right now for thinking that. Levi is so high and I'm so low, even if he's short.

Now they even gave me a room, near Master's royal chambers and quarters. So to be close and be able to serve him immediately.

From what I saw this wasn't the best room in the castle,it was plain and small, especially compared to everything in this palace, but I was secretly so happy for it. Inside of my mind thinking I'm not worth it.

So after they finished with me,the maids left me off and told me I'm free for the rest of the evening and my duty starts tomorrow at 7 pm,the time when Master wakes up. So now I'm laying here, on the bed in my new room,thinking at so many things,trying to find answers to my questions. I always wondered what life would be like if I wasn't a slave,if I was free like many ordinary 15-year olds are.And what would it be like instead of Shadow I'd have a better and normal name.My parents hated me…I never met them.

Slave is the worse and lowest position in a society. We don't have human rights and are just some property to people. I've been beaten and used my whole life. I'm ashamed of myself. I wish it'd stop...

I'm dead anyway...

\--

Levi's POV

I finally managed to finish all the important meetings, I canceled some meetings, I finished the training with my squad and the training with the new cadets so now I can be alone in peace. Doing paperwork.

I take a sip of my tea,thinking. Why is everyone so idiot? I'm the most competent person over here and they think they should baby me around like I'm a piece of glass. Just cause I'm their fucking king.

How did I even became the king? My mom was a poor bitch living underground. Humanity just needed some competent king and they just claimed me ,the Humanity's strongest. I wasn't taken aback by the idea but I couldn't decline.

So now I'm a busy king. Rich and loved, while I never really wanted this.

And now I own a slave thanks to Erwin. Man I almost forgot of her. Maybe because she's not important to me at all. I don't think she's worth my time,just like any idiot over here. But she's a slave, she's even more worthless and incompetent and probably more trouble than it's worth.

I told the servants that she can rest for the remaining of the evening ,just because I didn't have any appetite to face her right now but maybe I could put her to good use. I need a helping hand anyway.

So I stand up and get out on the halls and walk to my slave's room which is near my office, quarters and rooms.

I don't knock, not because I want to be rude but because I'm the king and she's my personal slave and that wouldn't be appropriate. When I open the door, I find her sleeping on her bed. She didn't put the blanket over herself. She looks peaceful and clean.Well good ,I hate my properties to be dirty. She wore some clean dress ,better than the rags she was wearing when she was shoved in my care. Cause even if she is a worthless slave with no human rights, she is still my responsibility. I have to test her obedience. Tomorrow.

Yes I will and it won't be easy for her. How I said,she will be treated the way she deserves, no more no less.

I close the door thinking at the things I will have her do or go through tomorrow to prove me she's worthy to be my slave.

 _Shadow_

*

 **Please Review!!**

 **Stefanie :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- "Obedience."

 _A/N :_ _sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistake I made.This chapter is longer than the previous 2 and I'll keep it up this way. Hope you like how my story is going_ •

_

 _Thanks to Edith Murphy for following this story and for my first review.Really encouraging! happy Easter :)_

 _Btw I don't own anything._

 _Please Enjoy!_

_

"Wake up wench, Master Levi wants to see you." A blonde young woman,maid, burst into Shadow's room ,and went on shaking her hard to wake her up. She even started to slap and beat her because she wasn't waking up.

"S-Stop,stop I'm awake!!" Shadow cried and the maid got off her.

"Master Levi requested your low presence on the training grounds,outside. Do not be late or waste his highness's precious time or you'll have to do with me. Tch." The blonde maid scowled and spit at Shadow and then left. Shadow remained there confused and sad. What was her problem? Why was that maid so mean with her? Oh ,because she was a slave of course. While that woman was just employed here as a maid ,she was here just as someone's plaything.

Shadow was very sad and she started crying. Why was her life so awful…

She would cry her sorrow out more but she remembered of her Master wanting to see her. Was she in trouble? She started breathing heavily. And her anxiety started overwhelming her.

She went in the little bathroom attached to her little room and looked in the mirror,combing her hair with her fingers cause they didn't give her any hair brush. Trying to look presentable enough for the king who was also her Master, she noticed her beauty. It's been quite some time since she last saw herself in a mirror because she spent the past few months in a cell at the inexistent mercy of her ex Master. Now,seeing herself ,she noticed she was kind of…pretty. She have some round and big black eyes,and sensual lips. From the few things she knows about herself, she knows her age is around 15. She doesn't know when is her birthday,or if she has any other name beside Shadow.

She spend quite some time in the bathroom preparing, and forgot about the Mighty Levi waiting her. Then she remembered and became terrified of what he would do to her as punishment for being late. She took a deep breath and hurried out of the bathroom.

She had trouble finding the way out of the castle and requested the help of some maids but they all were so cold to her so, while she walked she met a orange haired woman and asked her.

"Hm h-hello can you help me with s-something? Please..." Shadow said softly.

"Of course! What do you need help at?" the woman said in a cheerful way and smiled.

"Um…well, Master Levi said he wants to meet me on the t-training grounds but I …don't know where they are-"

"Sure I can show you! Come with me." The girl offered kindly and so we started walking along.

"Um,so you are Corporal's new…maid right?" The young woman said trying to avoid the word "slave."

"S-slave yeah.* Shadow said shyly.

"Oh come on ,smile up. You're a young pretty girl so more confidence!" The orange haired woman said brightly.

Shadow managed a smile."T-thank you."

"Oh,my name is Petra Ral by the way." Petra smiled back. "And your name is Shadow right? Levi said you're named something like this…"

"Y-yeah. Did Master talked about me to you?"

"Yeah well, I'm part of Corporal Levi's u squad so he said something about you to us. " Petra said still on a cheerful way but noticed that Shadow got a bit sad." Hey ,don't worry ,he didn't say bad things about you. And don't worry anyway because he is a good person and very competent ,I'm sure you two will get along. " Petra said encouraging. "Even if he seems so tough and all."

As they got outside , Shadow's heart started beating hard because she knew they were getting closer to Levi. Petra, noticing she was nervous,kept trying to make her calm down and even told Shadow that in case Levi goes too far,she will make sure he pays for it.

And then they were on the training grounds. And Levi was there,waiting. Nervous.

"Hello Corporal. I found someone who belongs to you on the way." Petra said in a friendly brightly way. Levi was dead serious. No amusement on his face.

"Oh. Petra leave me alone with her now, I have to deal with my slave alone."

"Oh come on she's just a teenager. Fine I'll leave but go easy on her okay!?" Petra said ,smiled at me reassuringly and started walking away.

Levi's POV

After Petra left I remained alone with my slave. I was quite annoyed cause she made me wait so much. I turned to her,and I could tell she was freaking scared. Pathetic. But I should have known, slaves are like dogs and cats.

"So tell me what was so important that kept you from not coming here right away and so disobeying an order." I said calmly. I need to see her reasons and the circumstances before handing out a punishment. And I need to see if she was trustworthy and if she wouldn't lie to me. Even if she does,she would learn to not, she's still a child,they learn.

She looked at me confused and I raised an eyebrow impatient. She looked like she was constipated.

"Speak. I won't repeat myself again."

"I…it's n-nothing...Sir M-master." She stuttered and was looking at me like I was going to behead her.

She keeps disobeying orders. I'm not just her Master, but I'm the king as well.

"Oh really?" I ask her skeptically.

"N-no no, I l-lied, the reason why I didn't come r-right away…I just went in the b-bathroom and I saw myself in a mirror, and i-it's been long since I last saw how I look s-so I got caught I'm s-sorry Master !" She cries out in front of me.So that was it? Weird.

"So why did you lie me the first time?" I ask her sternly so she knows I mean business.

"I-I don't know forgive me Master!" She continues crying her eyes out so I have to order her to stop or she'll dehydrate herself out.

"Stop crying and calm down."

She gives me an unsure look and tries her best to follow the order. When I see that she had calmed down a bit, I start talking.

"Well, hm you should learn that when I give out an order,you're to follow it right away and without complain. And you're in deep need of discipline because you just keep disobeying orders. First you was late ,and then you're not answering my questions right away and you lied to me." I said firmly but calmly and could see she knew she was in for some punishment. "Do I make myself clear slave?" She nodded fastly. I would rather the words version but I just let it slide this once.

"So what do you know about yourself?"

"N-not much Master." She says but I raised an eyebrow cause that's not the answer I wanted.

"Well um...N-nobody ever told me so much about myself I just heard from my former Master talking to someone. I-I know my age is around 15 and I've been a slave s-since I was 5 when my p-parents were killed." She says and starts crying again. I sigh.

"That's all?" I ask bored. She nods once.

"Alright. So you'll start your punishment now." I say and beckon her to follow,not missing the look on her face that she tried to hide. "You didn't think you'll go unpunished did you? "I said, kind of amused.

After we walk a bit and we're in front of some barracks, I give out her first punishment:

"Run. Don't stop till I say so!" I ordered. She remained still.I was getting nervous and narrowed my eyes. "Are you deaf slave? Run!" She looked at me scared and then obeyed.

I watched her struggling through her first lap and then I went into the first barrack and kept watching her. I wanted to test her obedience, how long would she continue to run just to carry out my order,and how resistent she is. I know she is disobedient anyway but I know she needs a strong hand.

After nine laps she was dragging herself to run. I could tell she would give up soon but I will wait till she's at the limit. If she collapses, I will have someone bring her to the infirmary.

When she almost finished the ninth running lap she fell on the grass. No,it looked more like she threw herself than really falling. Stupid girl. I stay and wait for 2 minutes to see if she would maybe stand up ( if she could) and continue to run. After I see that she did not, I stand up myself and get out of barrack,going at her. I see her laying in the grass,bracing herself and with her eyes very shut. She looked like she wanted to get swallowed in the soil ,sight that had amused me. I kick her and she whimpers in pain,a few tears escaping her closed eyes.

"Stand up stupid girl." I order her in a tone that shows that I mean business.

After she realizes that I know she's not really fainted and just pretending ,she opens her eyes and looks painfully up at me. What did she thought I'm someone she can fool around? This girl is in real need of learning hard lessons.

"P-please f-forgive me Master Captain Levi ,I-I just did this b-because I was a-afraid you'd come m-make me run more and I'm so w-weak!" She cries out again. Ah so annoying,she just keep fucking disobeying me and then excusing herself up at the end. She really thinks her pleas and pathetic crying will make me let her off.

"No, I won't freaking forgive you. We'll deal about this after you've healed and slept a bit." I say and bend over to take her into my arms. Doesn't matter she's taller than me, she's still not heavy at all for me.

While walking ,even if she tried her best not to fall asleep ,she finally passes out into my arms. When I brought her to the infirmary the nurses asked me strangely why I didn't have someone bring her and bothered bringing her,a slave, myself.

Yeah holy shit, a king is not meant to just laze around.

I ignored them and just gave them a glare that sent their asses back to work.

I left Shadow in the hands of the nurses down there in the infirmary and told them to notify me when she wakes up. Not that I really care about her but still I'm stuck with her because of Erwin.

While walking up to my office I get encountered by Hange.

"Hello Captain Shorty, how's your day been?" She says in her usual cheerful tone. If someone else beside my squad, Erwin or her called me that, they would sure as hell be cleaning the castle up and down but I know Hange since before I've ever became the king and she has a high military rank anyway.

"Hi Commander Hange. I'm fine." I say in a bored tone wishing I would be doing paperwork and having a tea. I don't have appetite of dealing with other human beings right now.

"I've heard you got a slave,finally." Hange says licking her lips like she wanted to eat the girl. "How is she?"

"Fucking stupid and disobedient.Why? Do you wanna make experiments on her too?" I ask bored.

"No no no. Well, in case she's a Titan or half Titan…" I knew it. This woman have always been so strange.

"No. Why would everyone I have to deal with would be a half Titan?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well,Eren is…" she says smiling.

"Yeah and only Eren. Where is he by the way?"

"I've seen him outside with Mikasa and Armin. Do you want me to tell him come see you?"

"No, I'm not in need of him right now. Tell Erwin to pay me a visit. See you." I say and enter in my office not giving Hange a chance to say something else.

From what I heard Erwin was left outside the walls and would return later. I need to discuss something with him.

As I return back to my study and to my paperwork , I notice a strange folder and a note above it. I sit down and read the note:

 _Hi there Levi. As you already know ,I'm outside the walls and I'll return later but till then I left you this folder that the auctioneer gave me, with informations about your slave. I think you need to read it was you're the fortunate/unfortunate Master. Again sorry if you didn't like that I did buy you a slave but I think it was a wise decision._ _See you later ,Clean Freak._

 _Erwin_

After I finish reading it ,I put it away and start unpacking the folding that would contain information about my slave. I start reading it:

Slave _no.108 information:_

 _Name: Shadow ( other possible names are unknown)_

 _Age : 15 ( teen )_

 _Species: Human Sex_ _: female_

 _Heigh: 173 cm Weigh : 51 kg_

 _Description:_

 _Girl_ _,15, has dark brown hair and black eyes. It's been in slavery since It was 5 when its parents were killed by Titans._ _It has had 5 Master and has gotten some education while in one of its former owner's care when It was 9-10. It knows to write and read.It can get nervous easily and is usually very scared of Masters.It can be quite disobedient ,and in need of discipline.It can be very clumsy ,mostly out of fear. It is a southpaw._

 _Any other informations such as birthday are unknown to us._

 _Hope you don't have too much trouble with it and enjoy it's services._

 _Read below about the Rights of Masters and the duties of the owned Slave._

 _About Master :_

 _• A Master is always right._

 _• A Master has the right of life and death over his slave. A Master can kill his slave legally._

 _• A Master can do Anything with his slave, no exceptions for abuse/ torture/ rape._

 _• A Master can't sell his slave after buying him,only after a period of 6 months._

 _• A Master can punish/discipline his slave any way he/ she see fit._

 _• A Master is responsible for his slave's wrongdoings._

 _• A Master is responsible for his slave's wellbeing ( just in case he/she's not planning on abusing and/or starving his slave)_

 _• A Master can't give his slave to someone else._

 _About slave :_

 _• A slave has to follow and obey any order from the master.In case It disobeys, the Master will punish It any way they see fit._

• _A slave is bound to refer to its Master in a formal matter such as "Master","Sir" etc. or anything the Master impose him to._

 _• A slave will not complain or question its Master ever._

 _• A slave must accept that It is a slave._

 _• A slave must accept whatever punishment his Master dish out and understand that It deserves it.It must be thankful that its Master cares enough to punish him._

 _• A slave must never run away because It will be found and chastised severely._

After I finished reading I was totally sick. Slaves have not human rights but they are human. I really don't/ didn't care about this but something struck me now. I could rape my slave right now and it wouldn't be seen as a crime. Sick.

Sick was the way they referred to the slave with ''it''.

But I should not care about this, slaves were just _things._

I fold the paper and put it away on my shelf and return to my paperwork. Soon when my slave girl will be awake I'd have to go deal with her.And make sure that as long as she's mine she won't be useless.

 _Obedience_

_

 ** _Please Review!!!_** ** _Stefanie -_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-"The second day"

 _A/N: this chapter's title is plain just i didn't know how to name it :)))_

 _Warning: Some dark themes_

 _Master/Slave relationship._

 _Sex/romance/lemon (Levi x OC) will appear in later chapters._

 _I don't own anything._

 _Enjoy!_

Shadow's POV

\--

I woke up and feel something soft underneath me and that I'm warm. I'm covered by something soft too. Ah, I never really laid on something so soft before. Well except the bed from my small room that I have been given here that it is getting close. I open up my eyes and glance at the white ceiling. I notice I have some bandages on my hands and forehead and I was wearing some long white nightshirt. Who did all these…nuce things? I'm just a slave. And where am I? Am I even allowed on this soft bed? Will I get in trouble?

As I try to get out of the bed I hear a woman saying:

"Oh she's awake. Go notify King Levi."

Oh I remembered of Master Levi, I was in trouble with him no.Then another woman, nurse noticed my effort of getting out of the bed and came at me to stop me:

"No no,you lay and relax and take your time,Levi always goes to far." She laughs pushing me back into the bed but I still fight to get out.

"B-but-" I try to say but get interrupted.

"No buts. Lay there like a good girl, you're tired. Or I'll go tell Captain Levi you're giving us trouble and you're naughty and I don't think he'll be too happy to hear that." She winks at me and smiles.

Hearing that I calm down and lay back in the comfortable bed.

"D-did Master Levi brought me here?" I ask in a soft voice. I tried but I couldn't manage a stronger tone, my voice was just hoarse and weak.

"Yes. You passed out so he brought you're here. I never before seen him do such an act but I think he was just feeling responsible." One of the nurses said. Wow, did Master Levi really carry me ?

Then I hear my stomach rumbling. I remember I hadn't eaten in two days. But anyway I try to hide it. The two women seemed nice but still.

"Ow are you feeling fine sweetie?" The nurse asked nicely.

"Y-yes alright." I smile. I don't really know how to react to such kindness, almost all my life I've been beaten, hurt and humiliated.

"Okay,so I'll go notify the Captain you're awake. You lay down and don't give any trouble. And you, take care of her." The other nurse said and left to tell my Master that I'm awake and about. I get a bit agitated because I know he was still mad at me for faking I was fainted. I'm so in deep shit.

"You sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed and troubled." The young nurse asked me concerned. Why would she care though…

"Um,i-it is nothing." I feel a secret tears escaping my eye, although I try to keep it in. Why do my feelings keep on betraying me? I'm so worthless...

"Hm but tell me if it's something ,such a beauty like you shouldn't ever suffer…" she says softly with…was it sympathy? ,while she touches my chin softly with her fingers. Ah, I suffered all my life, hurt, cried, been beaten.. There were times I haven't seen the light of sun for months on end. There were times I forgot the taste of food because I was been starved,and denied water. They even tried to rape me but thanks to God I managed to keep my virginity intact. So I'm a virgin, hopefully I will remain so…

Everyone was cruel. It's a cruel world. All this things made me an insecure girl who just cry out from everything. Anxiety, depression... But they wouldn't understand…

But for the first time i feel someone caring. And then my lips form into a little smile.

"Thank you."

I was having a little moment of internal peace and happiness when I hear the sound of the pressed knob and I see the door opening. A short but well toned figure wearing soldier uniform coming in. Master Levi. So far I never really got to admire him so well. He's so handsome...

I remembered the way my former Master wanted me to greet him any time he entered a room in which I was and I get swiftly out of the bed and kneeled low at his feet, hoping he'll be pleased with this.

"Master King Levi." I hear the nurse greeting him too.

I was anxious and stressed bowing there so low I could kiss his boots. I hope so much I did this well... Masters are pleased when their slaves are kneeling ,right?

"Tch, don't dirty my boots. Get up." He

said annoyed and furious. No, now he will be harsher with me. I'm such a bad slave yes I wasn't allowed to touch his things! I swiftly stand up and keep my head bowed.

"S-sorry M-master I thoug-"

"Nevermind." He said coldly in a tone I knew I couldn't argue with. So I shut my big mouth up and tried to not make any sound.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Levi asks the nurse. She shook her head no fastly.

"No,not at all. She was very good girl,Master King Levi."

"Hm. She better did. Come." Levi ordered me, in a calm and less annoyed tone. I started following him out of the infirmary.

I kept following two steps behind him all the way through the castle, I knew I would get in trouble for walking beside him,like we were equals.

I didn't know where we were going and I started worrying seeing that we passed Levi's rooms and office. I kept wondering until Levi stops and opens a door and enters inside,with me following him dutifully behind. It was a chamber full of clothes, dressing room. It contains uniforms, such as the uniforms the soldiers over here and Master Levi himself usually wears. And there are maid uniforms as well. Levi looks around and picks up a dark brown ugly dress.

"Wear this." He hands it to me. But what was the problem with the one dress I already was wearing… It was so beautiful...He wanted me to look ugly in that shabby old maid dress… Not that I didn't wear worse, there were times I was forced to stay naked, but still...

"Come on and wear it,I don't have all day." He said studying my face. I took the dress grudgingly from him. He probably noticed the reluctant look on my face.

"What? You don't like it? " He says amused somewhat ironic. I start blushing and shielding my face away. "Having whims already I see?" He starts laughing ,not in the nice way, but in the mean ,dark sarcastic way.

"Well princess, is either this or naked."

I hated the way he said "princess". He said it in a mean,ironic way and just ironized my real status. Slave. I didn't want to stay naked so I nod trying to keep the tears that tried so hard to make their way down my face ,in check.

"C-can I go to a bathroom? T-to change?'"

"No. Change here." He said coldly. He wanted me to change in front of him? N-no I don't want him seeing me naked no… it's not like I wasn't seen naked by men before b-but…I don't want to feel that humiliated again.

''B-but-"

"But what? Don't worry I've seen many naked women and I didn't rape them. Change now, here.And that's an order." He smirks.

I couldn't disobey,I couldn't do anything other than obeying him or he will do bad things to me so I started taking the beautiful dress off until I was wearing just the underpants. I hadn't been granted a bra so he could see my tits. I was averting my eyes,bowing my head in order to hide my blushing cheeks, so I couldn't see if he was looking. I hope he was not.

I took the brown ugly and old dress and start putting it on me. It was pretty short as it covered just the half of my thighs. I hope he was pleased now. I was ugly and bitchy. Looking like the wench I was.

I look up at him to find him staring bored at me. He always looked bored.

"Good and now I remembered that you fucking pretended you're fainted yesterday. Slaves shouldn't do this things." He said pulling something out of his trousers' pocked. Handcuffs. "So now you'll pay."

I got so scared and I know he could see it but I couldn't care less. I was terrified of him. He grabs me harshly and handcuffs me. And then he throws me hard on the floor.

"Tch. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson." Master Levi frowns at me and exits closing and locking the door and me in the dressing room. Furthermore he took the beautiful black dress with him so I couldn't wear it again. He is so mean.

I lean there against the wall, crying. I was so hungry and thirsty. I regret now that I didn't ask the nurses down in the infirmary for something to eat. My body is hurting too ,from the way I hit the floor and wall when he threw me. And I couldn't even use my hands because he cuffed me. I couldn't even see too much anymore in the room because he turned the lights off when he left, and the jalousies were down at the windows and it didn't allow too much light to come inside. I hated darkness. I used to love it because I felt I could find peace and nobody was hurting me there, but right now I hated it.

I kept laying there on the cold floor against the wall,listening to the only sounds available ,produced by my body such as my rumbling stomach and my crying. This was supposed to be the punishment for trying to fake fainted yesterday. I was wondering how much he was planning on keeping me here…

_

Levi's POV

After I left Shadow to undergo her punishment, I walk on the halls of the castle in my way toward the kitchen. I fucking need a tea.

I'm not that mad nor do I care for what she did yesterday but still I need to test her. And she's just a slave after all,my plaything. I don't have to feel guilty after I make her suffer. I don't even care so much about her but she needs to fear me.Well,she does fear me but she's not obeying orders immediately.

I know she's weak, even if she has an inborn strong body structure, she's very weak. I have to fix that. I want a submissive slave but not a scaredy-cat. I want a strong slave. Someone competent. I'll have to teach her a a lot of things. And have to fix her fucking stuttering too. This girl is in for some hard time…

The real reason why I took her black dress is because she looked too pretty for a slave in it. And she needs to look more like a slave. And to not distract me…

When I entered in the kitchen the cook was bowing at me. Annoying. I ordered my tea and left to go take a walk outside.

I know Shadow is hungry and hurt and she probably hate me more than any of her former Masters but I don't care. I'll keep her there like 3-4 hours. Hopefully she will still be alive after. Pathetic human being.

As I walk in front of the castle outside, I hear someone calling me behind ,while approaching me.

"Captain Levi!!!" Oh Eren. My other responsibility.

"No."

"I didn't ask anything yet!" He complains. Man I hate babysitting kids.

"Don't waste my time Eren. What is it?" I ask bored.

"I've heard you got a new slave, Captain. Can I meet her please?" Ah holy shit, does everyone know about my new slave. He looks at me with that big green eyes as he asks and I don't know if to refuse him. Honest I grew attached of his company over here.

"Alright then." I say monotonous.

"When? Now?"

"No." I say as I start walking away cause I knew he would be following me as a dog.

And I wasn't going to give explanations why he can't meet my slave now anyway.

"Why not!?"

"Because I said so."

"But-"

"Shut up or I'll feed you to a Titan." This shut him up. If it wouldn't have, I would have a lot of other scary phrases for him. Like cleaning related business.

By the way, I would have to introduce my stupid slave to how the cleaning thing stays over here. And to finally make her useful. Even if I'm sure she'll be awful in cleaning too, just as almost everyone in this fucking castle is.

After I took my walk, having Eren following me around all the way, I swear he likes to piss me off, I hear something coming from the cadet's u. And shouting. What are they fucking having fun without me allowing it? I walk straight there ready to stop it.

When I get closer I see a bunch of idiotic fresh cadets, Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin through them too , shouting things like "more,more!" or "Sasha" while that red-headed Sasha was eating things way too fast. I can see who will spend some time in the hospital wing and then cleaning the dining hall..

Then when some saw me coming, stopped shouting while whispering to the others that I'm here. Pathetic.

"Captain!! Don't be mad at Sasha it-" Eren started with his big loud mouth but then was stopped by Ackerman who was glaring at me coldly. I gave her my worst death glare. I notice Sasha was still eating even if the thing stopped. I knew this girl eats a lot.

"You, stop eating! What the fuck was that?!" I cross my arms,gazing them all coldly waiting for an answer.

"W-we were just having a little fun, don't be mad at is,Captain Levi." The blonde guy Armin said smiling. I didn't miss the little stutter in his voice. And why the fuck was he smiling?

"Yeah right! Is it wrong to have fun Captain?!" Eren ,again. I knew I have to teach this big mouthed kid a lesson. So I punch him in the face.

"What the hell-" Mikasa started but I cut her off.

"Your little brother needs to learn to respect me and keep his mouth shut. Say a single word again and you'll clean the dining hall together with Sasha and Eren." That shut Ackerman up.

"What!?" Eren and Sasha jumped saying in unison.

"You heard me right. And you are restricted from dinner tonight." I point to the red-head.

"But-" Sasha started complaining. No my head hurts too much already from their fucking complaining. They really think they would get away without consequences from such as stunt?!

"But what? You want more cleaning cadet?" I fix her with a glare, daring her to challenge me. She looks down. Good.

"And now all of you return to your fucking business!" I command and they started leaving hurriedly. Ackerman gave me that glare of hers again.

"Fix your face Ackerman." I ordered and she just faked an annoying smile and left. I swear I would have to teach her a damn lesson someday.

I start walking away from the barracks and decided to pay a visit to Erwin to discuss some things, regarding the future expedition, regarding my slave. Because I was a bit at loss of what to do with her.

_

 ** _Please Review!!_**

 ** _Stefanie *_**


End file.
